


you're my chosen poison

by immortalist (nevercaredmore)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hate Sex, Hurt, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercaredmore/pseuds/immortalist
Summary: Still reeling after finding Nibelheim rebuilt, Cloud takes a late night walk in the Shinra Manor to get away from it all. He didn't expect to see a familiar face in the library where everything changed.





	you're my chosen poison

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely wild that ff7r is 170 days away, i'm ready for it lads

Cloud couldn’t articulate exactly what had brought him to the old library hidden in the depths of Shinra Manor in the small hours of the morning.  
  
The moment that he and his party had arrived in Nibelheim that day, a balled-up knot of dread had settled in the pit of his stomach. The place was... _wrong_. He had seen it burn; it was one of the few things from the past five years that he could remember with utter clarity, and yet, when they had arrived, there it was. Same as always. To the untrained eye, at least. Digging deeper had only caused his anxiety to grow. The people that were living peacefully in this town... they weren’t the people he and Tifa had grown up with. To see people living in Tifa’s house, in his own house, where his mother had burned, it was too much. Everything had been recreated perfectly. He’d seen his family’s kitchen, his own bedroom, stripped bare of the things that had made it his. A stranger had insisted that she’d lived there for her entire life, her and her own son. She had asked Cloud to leave.  
  
They had settled in the inn that night, vowing to leave the next day, but there was no chance of him getting a wink of sleep. He’d had to get away.  
  
The Shinra manor house had seemed as good a place to go as any. Cloud had no good memories there anyway, so at least there would be no nasty surprises. They were all going to check it out the next day before they left regardless, so why not get a head start?  
  
But even so, it was strange... he remembered entering the building, but not the journey down to the basement with its hidden tomes filled with knowledge that should have been taken to the grave. How had he got there? How had he settled on this place?  
  
Cloud took a few cautious steps inside. The room was silent. A blanket of dust laid across the desk that Sephiroth had sat at for days, and the books, which had been left carelessly strewn about, open on the pages that Sephiroth had been reading when he’d finally snapped. The blond swallowed thickly as he brushed a gloved hand over the brittle paper, cobwebs slipping away as he pushed them aside. He didn’t need to look at the pages. He knew what they said. Sephiroth had ranted and raved about them enough, about how he was chosen, how he was lied to, how he was the inheritor of the planet and should reign over it unchallenged. Cloud suppressed a shudder as the memories rose unbidden. Sephiroth’s face, the cruelty and hatred in his eyes as he burned the village in the fits of madness. The fire. The screams...  
  
A hollow thud, quiet though it was, rang out in the silence of the room. Cloud spun around just in time to see the door close. His blood ran cold. He was completely alone down here, wasn’t he? It couldn’t have been a breeze, he was underground, and the door had been ajar just a few moments ago. His hands twitched as he went to reach for his sword from his back, only to find himself grasping at air. He hadn’t brought his sword, a stupid mistake he now realised, having thought there would be nothing to threaten him down here. A quick tug on the door handle was enough to tell him that not only was the door closed, it was locked.  
  
“Good to see you again, Cloud.”  
  
Cloud spun around to face the source of the noise, blood turning to ice in his veins. He didn’t even need to see the man, the low drawl was so familiar to him. Sephiroth. There he was, leaning against one of the many bookcases that lined the room, his arms folded nonchalantly and his lips drawn into a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
“I knew you’d be here... you’re ever so easy to predict,” Sephiroth sneered. His eyes bored into the blond, and Cloud swore he felt hunger in that smouldering gaze.  
  
“Thought you’d get it over with now, then?” Cloud replied, forcing his voice not to shake, “Finish me off alone, get rid of a threat?” This only drew a derisive laugh from Sephiroth. Of course his enemy, the man who’d ruined his life, didn’t even consider him a threat... the thought made his teeth clench, his features setting into a scowl.  
  
“Me, kill you now, alone and unarmed? That would be far too easy. No, I’d rather wait until you and all of your little friends are stronger. There’s so much more pleasure to be gained in picking each of you off one by one, effortlessly, as you realise that even at your best you could never hope to defeat me...” Sephiroth bared his teeth in a wild grin, pushing off the bookcase as he advanced on Cloud. “I’d leave you for last, of course. You’d beg for your life, as you realised the futility of opposing me... would I be merciful? I wonder.”  
  
Cloud’s stomach lurched in equal parts fear, anger, and, though he hated to admit it even to himself, a masochistic sort of excitement. Sephiroth was bearing down on him. He tried to back away, but his back was already at the door. There was nowhere to go. “Then why are you here?” he muttered, “If fighting me’s such a waste of your time?” A strong, gloved hand came to rest on the door beside his head as Sephiroth came to stand before him, leaning down, closing him in. Part of him already knew the answer.  
  
“For you,” Sephiroth purred, leaning in to lick the shell of Cloud’s ear, his smirk widening as he felt the blond tremble at his touch. “What use is a puppet if I can’t pull its strings occasionally?”  
  
“Shut up,” Cloud hissed. His hand flew up to Sephiroth’s chest as if to push him away, but rather than forcing his enemy back his hand just stopped, splayed out against bare chest and leather straps. There were so many thoughts rushing through his head. He couldn’t do this, there was no way, how could he live with himself? And yet... he couldn’t deny the way his body responded, how he yearned for Sephiroth’s touch, no matter how he’d tried to cast those thoughts aside. He hated how even now he was desperate for Sephiroth to need him, desperate to earn his approval.  
  
“Oh?” Sephiroth’s breath tickled Cloud’s ear, raising goosebumps on his arms. A gloved hand cupped his jaw, the thumb that brushed his cheekbone almost tender. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t want this, when your body betrays you with every touch? You need me, Cloud.”  
  
He couldn’t take it any more. Cloud grabbed a fistful of Sephiroth’s hair, yanking him in for a bruising kiss. He could feel Sephiroth smirk, his lips curling against his own, and the blond responded with a growl, giving the velvety skin a warning nip that earned him an amused hum from Sephiroth. The kiss was fierce, hungry, and when Cloud pulled away his eyes blazed. “You get one warning,” he hissed, “If we’re doing this, I don’t wanna hear you gloating the whole time. Ruins the mood.”  
  
“As you wish,” Sephiroth replied. A dangerous smile, devoid of warmth, played across his lips. Why not play along? He’d already won, they both knew it. With a swift movement he captured Cloud’s mouth in a kiss as lacking in tenderness as the first, the hand that had been resting on the blond’s cheek moving to his throat. He didn’t apply much pressure; it was a purely possessive move, a reminder of who was in charge. Cloud fought back with another bite, this time hard enough to break the skin. Sephiroth merely chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, licking the blood away from his lip with a look of amusement on his face. Cloud could tell that he wanted to say something. Luckily he kept it to himself for once. The fingers around his neck curled, hooking underneath the collar of his SOLDIER turtleneck and pulling the fabric away from his neck to expose the smooth, creamy skin underneath. Sephiroth’s other hand was in the blond’s hair, pulling his head back. He left a trail of harsh kisses down Cloud’s neck and, as he found a sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, he bit down, delighting in how the blond gasped in surprise and writhed against him. He let go of the soft, downy hairs at the nape of Cloud’s neck and ran his hand down his back, pulling the smaller man flush against him as he continued to suck the reddening mark. Through the haze of pain and pleasure, Cloud cursed under his breath; now there was going to be a lasting physical reminder of his terrible decisions.  
  
Once Sephiroth was satisfied with the mark he kissed Cloud again, all the while loosening the weathered leather harness on the blond’s uniform and pulling the straps away from his shoulders. Cloud still had his hands buried in Sephiroth’s hair, tugging occasionally in either encouragement or protest; even he couldn’t quite tell which. All he knew was that the hitched breaths and satisfied murmurs it elicited from the older man went straight to his already hardening cock. He squirmed again as he felt Sephiroth’s hand slip up under the hem of his turtle-neck to slide over his spine, the fabric riding up to expose his stomach now that the harness wasn’t there to hold it in place. When Sephiroth’s other hand reached down, giving Cloud’s ass a squeeze before lifting him up like he weighed nothing at all, the blond wrapped his legs around his waist without a second thought. He was breathless, urging Sephiroth on as he pulled the useless fabric that had become bunched up at his chest over his head and onto the floor. Sephiroth licked down and across Cloud’s exposed collarbones, delighting in in the response he was gifted with. “M-more...” Cloud breathed, his voice shaking. As Sephiroth licked and nibbled him, trailing ever closer to his nipples, the blond pressed his hips forwards. The delicious friction as he rubbed his clothed erection against Sephiroth’s hips was just what he needed. His hand, desperate for more contact, grabbed Sephiroth’s upper arm, squeezing hard, digging his nails into the leather of his coat sleeve.  
  
But of course Sephiroth wasn’t going to let him have all the fun. Cloud whined as he felt Sephiroth pull away from him, and shivered as he felt warm breaths tickling over his sensitive skin. All he could do was cling on as he was carried across the room to the wide chair that stood behind the messy desk. The blond found himself straddling the older man’s lap, and flushed as he watched Sephiroth devour his trembling body with his wild, piercing eyes. A gloved hand took his own, a sad mockery of a tender gesture before it wrapped around his wrist and guided him down to the zip of Sephiroth’s leather trousers. Cloud obeyed without stopping to question him, unfastening the zip and watching hungrily as the hard, thick erection sprang free from its confines. Just looking at it, imagining what it would feel like drilling into him again and again was enough to elicit a soft moan from Cloud. Sephiroth noticed immediately, a wide smirk playing across his lips, and Cloud flashed him a warning look as he ran his palm down the underside of his nemesis’ cock. The heat of it thrummed against his soft skin, and Cloud hated how eager he was to take it into his hands and pump the long length, twisting his fist as he stroked up and down. As his thumb played over the sensitive head he heard Sephiroth purr in satisfaction, and the blond had to bite his lip to hide the pleasure that noise gave him. That any shred of praise from him could get him that worked up... Cloud hated it. He couldn’t meet Sephiroth’s dark, lust-filled eyes. It was too much.  
  
Cloud still needed more, and he knew just how to earn it. He slid off Sephiroth’s lap, down onto the floor, settling on his knees between the older man’s legs. Instantly Sephiroth’s gloved hand threaded itself into Cloud’s hair, urging him on. The blond was all too happy to oblige. His lips stretched wide as he slid the head of the thick erection into his mouth, and he whined around his mouthful, overcome by the taste and scent of Sephiroth that seemed to be all around him, invading his very being. He was powerless to do anything but accept more of the length into his mouth as his head was pushed further and further down, closing his eyes and trying not to gag from the intrusion as he felt his nose nestle into the silver hairs at the base of Sephiroth’s cock. After a few moments he was pulled up for air, the head slipping from his mouth with an obscene pop, and Cloud scowled when he saw Sephiroth’s sharp-toothed grin. Before going back down on him the blond made sure to brace his hand against the chiselled hips in front of him. This time he would be in control. He took the head back into his mouth, focusing his attention on it as he stroked the length with his free hand. His movements were slow, deliberate, and never quite enough to fully satisfy Sephiroth. He deserved a little teasing of his own. Every so often Cloud would pull his mouth away entirely, frustrating the older man with small, fluttering licks and breaths over the hot, wet, velvety skin of his cock. It wasn’t until Sephiroth growled that Cloud took him back in deeper, though not all the way, pumping his hand as he bobbed his head in time. The rumble of approval he got in return made the blond shudder with arousal, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on the task at hand. His own cock, still untouched, was straining uncomfortably in his trousers. His mind swam with images of what would come next. How would Sephiroth take him? Over the desk? Would he have Cloud ride him? How much longer would he have to wait, or would he have to resort to begging for release? Normally the idea would wound his pride, but now he couldn’t help but moan at the thought, his hips jerking involuntarily.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Sephiroth pulled Cloud’s head up, admiring the blond’s swollen lips as he panted with need. “Up,” Sephiroth commanded, “and strip for me, Cloud.” He immediately obeyed. Leaning back against the desk for support, not trusting his shaking legs to hold him up, Cloud unbuttoned his trousers and dragged them down, taking his underwear with them in one swift motion. He hissed with relief as his cock was relieved from the confines of his underwear, and when Sephiroth reached forward to trail a finger up the underside he couldn’t keep his hips from pressing desperately into the touch. Strong hands manoeuvred him back into Sephiroth’s lap, facing away from the older man this time, his hands braced against the desk in front of him. There was a rustling sound from behind him, and the pop of a cap as Sephiroth opened a discreet tube of lube he’d had with him. In his current state Cloud couldn’t even muster any irritation at the fact that Sephiroth had been fully prepared, as if he’d known that they’d run into each other down here, that it would go exactly like this.  
  
From where his gaze was fixed on the table, Cloud saw Sephiroth set the lube down on the table beside one of his hands. The blond looked back at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“For you,” Sephiroth said, settling back comfortably in the chair. He reached out with a hand, pulling one of Cloud’s pert, round cheeks to the side so that he could get a better view of his hole. “I’d like to watch,” he explained. Although he wasn’t actively goading Cloud, in-keeping with their agreement, it was clear he knew that at this point he could ask Cloud to do basically anything and he’d go along with it. It was even clearer that he enjoyed the irritated, embarrassed flush that coloured the blond’s face even more.  
  
“Sure,” Cloud choked out, trying to pretend he wasn’t bothered by Sephiroth’s insistent stare. He turned back around, taking the tube and spilling liquid over his fingers and onto the table with a shaking hand. He braced his forearm against the table and reached back, his own fingers brushing against Sephiroth’s gloves as he found his entrance. His fingers rubbed and circled, warming the liquid as he coated himself in it. When he felt he was ready, the blond closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against the arm he had rested on the table to hide the embarrassment he felt at Sephiroth staring at one of the most vulnerable, intimate parts of his body. After he took a deep breath, Cloud slowly worked one, then two fingers into himself, breathing heavily at the intrusion. As he moved them in and out he keened softly, gently stretching and massaging the walls with his fingers as he curved his hips to find the best angle. The fingers were good, but they paled in comparison to what he knew was coming next. His head swam with pleasure and found himself pressing back further into Sephiroth’s hand, the hand that was squeezing his soft flesh and coaxing him on. Cloud cracked an eye open, daring himself to look back at Sephiroth. The older man still hadn’t taken his eyes off him, those piercing emerald eyes, the pupils blown out wide from lust and anticipation, so unlike the usual cat-like slits he was used to. He’d picked up the lube and was taking the time to slick up his cock, working his hand over it at a slow, leisurely pace. Watching Cloud work himself open with a mere command was just another part of the fun for him. He certainly looked like he was enjoying himself.  
  
Even now there was a part of Cloud that wanted to pull away, call the whole thing off, get the hell out of there - but where could he go? They were locked in here, and he was in way too deep. Better to take advantage of how surprisingly accommodating Sephiroth was being and deal with the self-loathing later. He had enough regrets already, what was one more? _‘Play the part,’_ he told himself. _‘Make him think he’s got the upper hand.’_  
  
Once he was certain that he was as ready as he’d ever be, Cloud pulled his fingers out, sighing at the loss of sensation. Within moments Sephiroth’s hands were on his hips. His grip was forceful, but not bruising; as long as the blond played along there was no reason to be overly rough. There was a pressure at his entrance that grew more and more insistent and then, with a shallow thrust, Cloud felt Sephiroth push inside. He leant forward and stifled a cry in the crook of his arm, the mix of pleasure and pain, along with an indescribable feeling of fullness, overloading his senses. Sephiroth pushed him down, the pace slow but firm, until his cock was fully sheathed inside the blond. Cloud took a few deep breaths in an attempt to settle himself before Sephiroth would inevitably start moving. A strong hand reached around to his chest, and all of a sudden Cloud was pulled back so that his back was pressed flush against the man behind him. The hand slid up his chest, over his neck and settled on his jaw, turning his head so that he was forced to look at Sephiroth. When Cloud tried to close his eyes Sephiroth’s grip grew hard. “I want you to look at me, Cloud,” he murmured against the blond’s ear, who was unable to do anything but comply, fixing his bright blue eyes on the man who was, for better or worse, the centre of his world.  
  
All too soon Sephiroth started to move, setting a rough pace as he pounded into Cloud. It was almost too much for the blond but he did his best to settle into the rhythm. Cloud’s moans and grunts, Sephiroth’s tightly controlled breathing, and the sounds of skin on skin reverberated around the stillness of the room. He could tell himself that he hated it, that he was just doing this because he had no real choice, but Cloud knew deep down that he needed this. He craved Sephiroth. Like a moth to a flame, it was impossible to stay away. It was a frightening thought, so he pushed it aside and decided to focus purely on the physical. He took a lock of Sephiroth’s hair in his hand, winding it around his fingers, and tugged him down for a hard, needy kiss. It was returned with enthusiasm.  
  
With inhuman ease, Sephiroth managed to angle his thrust in just the right way to set the blond’s nerve endings alight. Cloud wailed with pleasure, his back arched. If he focused on that feeling nothing else mattered. “Oh, there, right there, please...” he whispered, breathless, and Sephiroth was all too happy to oblige if his little puppet was going to ask so nicely. Every thrust drove Cloud further and further into ecstacy. It was all he could do to stay upright, only managing because he had Sephiroth’s arm wrapped firmly across his chest. His cock was weeping, unattended, bobbing against his stomach in time with their movements. All he wanted was to be touched, but he was sure that Sephiroth wouldn’t let him finish so easily.  
  
“Tell me what you want, Cloud,” Sephiroth purred into his ear. His voice was like silk; it made the blond’s heart ache. In his current state, inhibitions lowered, it was a dangerous question. _‘I want things to be different,’_ Cloud thought. _‘I want to be strong enough to resist you. I want things to be the way there were before...’_  
  
What _were_ things like before?  
  
Cloud’s mind was hazy, a faint buzzing in his ears. He couldn’t think. He must have looked pretty spaced out, because Sephiroth slowed his pace slightly and tapped Cloud’s cheek.  
  
“Cloud?”  
  
The sound of his name was enough to bring him back to reality. He shook his head, resting his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder, the damp sheen of sweat that covered both of them making his soft spikes stick to the both of them. “Just... please, touch me,” he mumbled, face flushed, hips straining to keep up with the pace as the older man thrust into him. For once, Sephiroth didn’t press for more. He took Cloud’s cock in his hand, stroking in time with his urgent thrusts, letting the blond lose himself entirely to the pleasure.  
  
It didn’t take Cloud long to reach his peak, overstimulated as he was, and it was Sephiroth’s name on his lips as the waves of pleasure rocked him. He splattered his stomach with his release. Sephiroth snarled with pleasure as the blond tightened around him, moving faster, gripping him tighter, using his body as he wished. Cloud felt like a boneless rag doll in his arms, but he didn’t even care. All of a sudden there was a growl behind him, teeth dug into his shoulder, and he felt Sephiroth join him. He could feel Sephiroth filling him up, every erratic thrust jolting through him, and when it was finally over he gave a moan of relief. The hands that had gripped him so tightly loosened. Sephiroth withdrew from him. They were connected no longer.  
  
The next thing he was aware of was Sephiroth lifting him onto the dusty desk. Cloud watched, dazed, as the man stood up, zipping himself away and straightening his clothes. He shivered. The cold of the room was more obvious now, and his clothes were strewn all about the place.  
  
“So that’s it?” Cloud muttered, not making eye contact.  
  
“For now,” Sephiroth replied smoothly. Cloud’s temper flared, though he wasn’t sure why. He was being thrown aside now that Sephiroth had finished with him, sure, but that was what he’d expected. He didn’t want anything else. He’d convinced himself of that, so why...  
  
“Fine,” the blond hissed. “You better hope I don’t see you around here again. It’ll end badly for you.” It didn’t have the desired effect. Sephiroth just laughed.  
  
“Just remember, Cloud. You came looking for me. It was your idea to come here.” And without looking back, he unlocked the door and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. Cloud scowled as he sat up, covering his face with his hands. _His idea?_ Everything about the night before seemed so hazy.  
  
How strange. That buzzing was back…


End file.
